


Home

by BestThingAboutBeingAlive



Category: The Originals (TV), the originals - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kol x Davina, My rewrite of all the horrible heartache that came at the end of season 3, Not a happy Kol with this actions, Other Characters - Freeform, Please leave a review, Rewrite, This story was like therapy for me, biggest hug for a writer and curious to hear your thoughts. Thank you for reading x, more to come - Freeform, rant will be added in following chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestThingAboutBeingAlive/pseuds/BestThingAboutBeingAlive
Summary: With great power in conjunction with the immortal life of an Original comes with its advantages. Call it instinct or a literal pull of a gut feeling but upon having no choice but to leave Davina's gaze momentarily Kol couldn't, something didn't feel.. right. And you know what they say about your gut instincts, they are rarely wrong and they are there for a reason. Rewrite of 3x20...





	1. Trusting Your Instinct

\- Home

You were unsure which pain is worse

the shock of what happened or the ache of what possibly never will

Trusting Your Instinct

Being condemned to the immortal life, being a vampire once more was never something Kol Mikaelson by choice would ever decide to go back to – not that life.

Being a witch was everything to him, even as an original vampire the craft he'd study coupled with teaching others (perhaps at the time the reason for that was purely selfish ones) - but being mortal and a witch merely a year ago altered everything (for the better - understatement).

Without any hesitation if at all possible the ideal life would be a witch once more and in his own body. However, that wasn't feasible; it just wasn't something to hope for – that life was over.

Conversely, Kol had been shot a cruel faith upon returning from the dead this time around. What is more, this outcome was his worst nightmare, this reality. Losing her - being controlled and manipulated that motive was how he lost her. Regardless that guilt would never leave The Original. How could it? Returning as a vampire but ultimately being a puppet to do such a thing to the woman he loves (more than any means of words could begin to justify) is a sick twist in what should have been a different plot twist for him, for them.

This should never have happened.

With great power in conjunction with the immortal life of an Original comes with its advantages nonetheless. Their hypersensitive senses know no bounds, it doesn't work that way, there is no off button. That alone is a curse and a blessing. Call it instinct or a literal pull of a gut feeling but upon having no choice but to leave Davina's gaze momentarily to get to Vincent, to ensure this will be finished as quickly as possible, to ensure Davina was coming home as planned quickly. Putting trust with his siblings with his girl, trust he never had with them in the first place with the most important person to Kol as she remains solely because of a candle until this is completed, but he'd a feeling he was making a mistake. And you know what they say about your gut instincts, they are rarely wrong and they are there for a reason.

Something didn't feel right at all.

The struggle to overcome that intuition and continue to his destination was the incentive for delaying for a moment outside the compound. Overlooking that gut feeling with Davina wasn't a chance Kol would ever take. Not with his love.

Paralyzed to the ground his hypersensitive ears took over and he couldn't help himself as he listened in to Davina with Marcel.

'You didn't let me down, I just grew up. Thank you for saving me that first time, and for everything else after... I love you, Marcel''

Davina's raspy voice towards her admission towards Marcel intruded Kol as a frown took home, in many ways it broke him for he was too aware that Marcel was her family. He was her father in every way and she was his daughter. Regardless of Kol and Marcel's history that was irrelevant at this moment. The truth in her declaration was equally important, valued and sorrowful as the words slipped out to one another. The most important person in his life was with Marcel in addition with his siblings - he shouldn't be still there, he should be on the way to Vincent as planned to finalize this.

Contemplating he was possibly thinking too much into this-this wasn't a time to delay.

Yet Kol lingered unmoving while his eyes snapped into focus as he soundlessly hovered back towards the archway and he gazed at her with a wary heart.

There was a moment where in the following seconds that he has never before been so grateful for trusting his instincts and clinging to his gut to stick around unaware to everyone.

His inkling confirmed his sheer paranoia wasn't playing tricks this time.

Bearing witness to his own brother abruptly snapping Marcel's neck, his eyes snapped open then with a harsh audible sound Marcel fell to the ground beneath Davina. Horror and shock should have frozen The Original but the whole thing tactlessly fell into pieces triggering for his jaw to lock in disbelief. What the hell was I thinking leaving her with them?

Freya entered joining Elijah and Davina's heart jumped in her throat, her voice quivered then the instant a scream for Marcel she released it pierced through Kol, that alone from her was enough to get him to snap.

Without a second to delay what transpired next was unexpected and fast; in addition to Freya's attention being diverted while she momentarily took her eyes to the spell in a book she was grasping, as soon as she glanced back a figure blurred past them both causing her to squint and blink bewildered. Elijah felt it grip his neck ruthlessly; clawing then with a strong twist and a loud snap he directly plummeted hitting the ground with a loud thud. There was no time to react; the figure had snapped his neck instantly that action was the reason a throaty gasp left Freya's lips.

Catching them both off guard was key and it consequently altered everything. As a further consequence to the rapid surprise was an intense clatter as Freya dropped that ludicrous book on the ground with a loud bang, fortunately, the entailed incantation followed. And it was going to stay there.

The upper hand had shifted drastically.

Freya's heart was racing - a combination of pounding, running plus thumping as the figure this time captured her; he settled himself behind her at once with force and was close enough now that she had to crank her neck and look up to meet his gaze. 'Surprise sister' he hissed and Kol watched directly as her eyes widened in sheer shock. They both had been knocked off guard and to say Kol didn't feel the pleasure in seeing their arrogance falter and holding the upper hand now would be a vast understatement. A mischievous smile crept across his face with that in mind.

Shaking his head in downright disbelief at what the hell they were thinking and were about to do, he lost it, furthermore, the mammoth rage had only just commenced.

Eyes pondered home, Davina's lips parted in surprise and fury and relief battled upon his face. Somehow achieving to transfer a vital calming expression towards his girl, lines of devastation and worry marred her beautiful face – an unmissable tightness crept in him.

'Kol', a heartbreakingly whisper escaped her and he promptly nodded to her reassuringly. 'It's okay love, I'm here now' he spoke softly attempting to assure his own tone towards her purely remained composed and calm. Unmissable panic coupled with a clear blend of unconditional relief took form on the witches' expression. She sensed her knees tremble; nearly causing her to crumble onto the spot she was confined in.

She hung on for dear life.

Seeing her still there nonetheless but just about struck him hard, with a heavy weight on his heart he maintained eye contact and her emotional state destroyed him further, it was beyond justified in addition to the current situation with his own siblings betraying her in the worse way imaginable. Davina could see through him no matter what though, nevertheless he gulped the straining emotion that wrenches cursing through every single etch of him and the horror upon her only further magnified the rage and deceit beneath his façade; Whilst the blasting rage couldn't be concealed nor was he about to attempt to suppress this.

''Promise me you'll never leave me again'', the one promise she was close to pleading Kol for not long ago; not capable to envision them being separated again was subsequently shattered. Though not on purpose, he'd never willingly leave her, ever. Davina was paying the price for his momentary lapse in judgment by leaving her with them. Kol could feel the guilt rise yet again, it was crushing. Furious at himself, at his siblings and this entire sickening situation he refused point blank for their plot to take place, he wasn't leaving her again, he'll be damned if for a second anyone now remotely thought they could pull one over again with him when it came to her. Oh, how wrong they'll be.

The consequence of what could have been is the kind of corrupting heartache that you can feel it shattering in your bones, that inevitable paralyzing ache - the only remedy is the return of the most important precious thing to ever exist to Kol, his priority.

Bringing Davina home is the foremost important thing. His love was coming home. There was no second option with this and that was the only thing that he knew.

The desire for a repeat of his actions regarding his brother where his dear sister was concerned was beyond tempting, sister or not, oh how tempting it was, however, she had something to do first for them.

Kol gripped Freya in a firm yet tight grip, making certain his grasp was far from gentle, fingers danced along her collarbone furthermore trapping her in a hold she certainly wouldn't even be able to attempt to escape from. Confided to the forceful grasp it produced a brash wince and shudder to escape the eldest Mikaelson, evidently, there was no doubt in the alarming panic that rose against Kol at this moment in time. This is a side to her brother Freya was aware of but until now she had yet to bear witness too. Her actions changed that severely. She had every right to be fearful of this side of Kol.

Lowering his lips to her ear, a shiver left Freya as she made the mistake of glancing to her side and witnessing the moment his eyes unmistakably darkened; 'I believe this is what you might call a plot twist'' bitterness involuntarily excelled through his tone, his jaw locked though he ended his statement with a sharp and sarcastic smirk. Kol planned on relishing in this.

/

Plot Twist

Numbness and disbelief enveloped through the young witch as she remained halted to the circle. Her cheeks were flushed and stained from the wetness and her eyes represented the complete terror that was running through her.

Scanning to her feet at Marcel her lip inevitably wobbled and she returned her gaze back to Kol's only then did she feel a sense of comfort, then there was hope. By some miracle, he had prevented what she never imagined his siblings were capable of doing and would have done mere moments ago.

The page of the incantation was visible to her and although she could barely make out the spell fully on the book the truth behind what Freya was about to do she was aware of herself. Suddenly the prospect of what that spell would have done horrified her and she couldn't make sense of it. It was a blow to the heart. The blow, the shock, the pain, and emotions ambushed her and she felt it physically in spite of being a spirit and out of her body currently. There was no escape from it.

Devastated; comprehending that they were about to send her back, Sacrifice her, furthermore Freya and Elijah would throw her to the slaughter and there would be nothing then that could be done to bring her back.

They were going to sacrifice her.

Davina and Kol exchanged pained looks and she closed her eyes tightly, allowing the emotion to break and in turn, a few tears fell free. By the sight of her state, Kol gripped Freya even tighter. Inside he was breaking, he needed Davina back now and that was it, he was betrayed by his own 'family' presently intense panic consumes him with the additional mind frame that something now could seal this sickening act and take her away like they attempted to do.

Before anyone registered what was happening, appreciative for his senses once more Kol's diverts his gaze in the direction of the entrance attentive to who was looming. Suddenly Klaus entered the compound with Hayley and Hope who conveniently was in a deep slumber against her father's chest. Regardless to the revelation they were walking into, Kol wouldn't want his niece to witness any of this and scare her in the process, he was grateful she was asleep entirely unaware- As it should be.

'You so much as blink or mutter anything I'll end you, don't think because you are my sister I won't stoop that low, not now, I will know what you do next, its beneficial to you to remain quiet until told otherwise' Kol abruptly hissed up to Freya and she nods warily.

Klaus stops dead in his tracks at the scene they walked into. He immediately gathered his sleeping daughter in his arms and without any means of words he passed her into Hayley's embrace and thankfully she remained sound asleep. He was careful to not even flinch until Hayley carefully walked further away with Hope so that his daughter wouldn't have any chance to rouse to this.

Overlooking the picture in front of him, he stares at the two passed out on the ground, Davina still in the circle solely here only because of the candle nearby and then there's Kol who looks like he is seconds away from ending their eldest sister. Klaus glares at Freya who is clearly shaking in Kol's grip and Kol's rage was more than apparent. Prior to any words being said; Klaus's suspicion was solved as he silently stares down to Freya and he followed her gaze down to the spell book on the ground beneath Davina's feet. The pieces came together immediately furthermore after recalling the phone call that took place between Freya and Elijah that occurred mere minutes ago.

''Nice timing Nik, you came before the fun began, care to join or are you going to deceive Davina and I too?'' Kol retorted and Klaus's uncertainties were further answered with that remark. Approaching his younger brother Klaus sighed candidly taking a calming breath as he glared between his siblings. It was essential as he pondered his words carefully next mindful of Kol's hasty and justified rage and due to this what could transpire to follow. Grasping that Kol in particular coupled with his history with his rage, in general, was a ruthless combination, Currently with Davina involved that very amplified wrath only further indicated Kol was capable of anything at this moment in time. He was also the deadliest and wildest of the Mikaelson's, more than Klaus at times. Klaus was walking on eggshells as he approached with this in mind.

The Original unconsciously widened his eyes in the direction of Freya, he was stunned. He didn't think they would actually go and sacrifice Davina for Lucien and they clearly didn't perceive that they would be caught. He couldn't say he wasn't grateful deep down it didn't happen, he wouldn't wish the crippling ache from the loss of the woman he loves and lost hours ago upon anyone especially Kol - ever. Although his own personal relationship with the harvest witch no doubt is questionable, regardless he wouldn't wish that faith upon her ever. Frankly, Elijah and Freya made the wrong more entirely here.

''I told ye to find another way'' Klaus confessed, his glare and disappointment radiating towards his sister. Like clockwork, all of the pieces came together then and there to Kol and Davina like a blow. Distinguishing Klaus was all too aware of this now shook Kol to the core. Did they all have a family meeting about sacrificing his girlfriend for some loon and that's it?

Kol's relocated his gaze back, seeing Davina bow her head with a sad nod the apprehension of what that meant added up straight away to her additionally. He let out a sigh when his eyes landed on her, his own head snapping up and shaking a few times in a row in disgust, disbelief - ''You've got to be joking me'' he huffed absolutely livid as he gestured back towards Davina and them, eyes shooting daggers at his brother, his grip remained upon Freya who now attempted to struggle against Kol to his displeasure.

'Kol' – Klaus began but he was cut off as Kol threats with Freya was becoming more obvious as he relocated his hands to linger dangerously adjacent to her heart, her neck - to doing something. Regardless that his sister is factually immortal also that didn't mean some serious harm couldn't be done and he would do it. Klaus froze as Freya jolted and Davina scanned them all, she herself still shaking and praying this nightmare would end soon. And Kol would without a doubt make that move and do it to Freya. He had nothing to lose anymore. She shifted uneasily but remained confined in his grip. He hissed and Freya's breath hitched noticeably.

Freya felt her blood run cold and her eyes found Klaus's with a pleading look, there was guilt in hers, he saw it. It was there. Mindful it could be too late on her part for that now, she would have done it, they both would have and Davina would be gone in the process. Running on dangerous territory altogether now, she never imagined she'd be this person. Their decision, what was a sacrifice she might as well be one of them draining her dry, there is no difference, its murder in a roundabout way, throwing her to the slaughter, abolishing any chance to bring her back. Yet here she was and it was impulsive, selfish and the worse part there was a possibility given the chance again due to the underlining circumstances of her family's safety at hand if there wasn't another way she would do it again. That disgusted her. Repulsed by herself she deserved Kol's threats. She was worse than them all.

Klaus fixated his view entirely upon Davina for the first time, scanning the Claire witch and his eyebrows rose suddenly. Funny enough, Klaus a year or so ago in a situation where this very witch in question with her life in the balance he wouldn't hesitate to admit there was no loss there for him, frankly he would have enough reasons to celebrate such a death given their history. Yet suddenly he was conscious of the fact that so much has changed. This wasn't anything to rejoice over any longer, not even for Klaus. The little witch in question who was barely holding on with a limited amount of time that was ticking by as it was; was the definition of a soul that deserved and would be saved. She had snuck not only upon his family by means of destruction and as a threat but as it stands she is the sole reason his brother found love, happiness and they've equally changed one another for the is no doubt when it comes to Kol and Davina's affections and how deep that love runs, she gave them all Kol back and there was never a time in a thousand years where Klaus remembers seeing Kol's genuine smile, a literal personality change in a matter of seconds when it comes to Davina. As much as Klaus can't bear it sometimes he is thankful for Davina and Kol is a better person for loving her and being loved by her.

She is by association apart of this family with Marcel, with Kol and Klaus would be the first to dismiss his sorrow she is in this situation at all however even Klaus wouldn't wish this upon her ever. Nor does his own brother deserve any of this. That curse that some resentful hags placed upon Kol in the first place disgusts the hybrid beyond any means of words, those witches he'd happily trade in a heartbeat to switch places for the sudden fate Davina has found herself in. They both deserve more than what they've been through, again and of all people, Kol does deserve happiness and love and Klaus will be damned if anyone else dares to get in between that after this is over. Even if his happiness is down to Davina there are worse things to accept he concludes.

Observing Klaus's gaze fixed upon Davina undoubtedly turned Kol up the wrong way. She could feel his eyes burning into her and she watched as Klaus blinked as if coming out of a trance. Eyes stare with astonishment as Klaus nods towards Davina his expression radiating that of sympathy and not wasting another moment he chooses to Kol's disapproval to step closer to the three.

'Nik, don't go near her', he snapped studying his movement carefully shooting him a deathly glare that he chooses to simply disregard. Freya narrowed her eyebrows confusedly as The Original chose to scoff whilst stepping over the two unconscious figures with a dramatic eye roll. 'Kol, listen to me' he countered patting a hand upon Kol's shoulder that in turn forced his younger brother to meet his stare. Unable to look away, he held his gaze in a challenge and the gesture whilst not a welcomed one was a surprising one. The moment his vulnerability appeared he broke eye contact instantly and locked eyes back towards Davina, a major part was essentially confirming she was still there. He was terrified furthermore at that thought alone.

Kol couldn't fool him, Klaus recognized what he was doing and he nodded absentmindedly a petite frown took upon him briefly his eyes widening in shock seeing Kol seconds away from pushing him out of the way as soon as he blocked Davina from his view. Klaus rotates a fraction backward, Davina returning to Kol's view at once, she inhaled deeply and the brief panic departed.

Davina swallowed heavily closing her eyes for a second attempting to keep herself steady and together, it proved a challenge nonetheless. Kol couldn't shake the tight constricting feeling in his throat, this was his personal hell and he couldn't do this anymore. His girl trapped, he yearned to do anything to be able to pull her into him, kiss away every tear that fell and hold her, switch places with her. She didn't belong there, she belonged here with him.

Instinctively opening her eyes to him, locking gazes through her own composure she automatically felt herself nodding to him in a reassuring manner. Something appeared back and forward between Kol and there was no doubt that it was a sight that rarely appeared before – his vulnerability. 'It's okay' she mouthed to him, truthfully barely believing that herself -

'Kol, look at me, she is there okay?' Klaus unexpectedly reassured him and an unconscious nod was passed back in response. His brown eyes were bursting with worry, resentment and above all Klaus could read past his rage to the real anguish. The misery, the complete heartache Klaus can, unfortunately, sympathize with instantly. Being weighed down with his own grief there was one major difference here; alongside losing the woman you love, Klaus didn't lose her by the hands of his own family and Kol's bitterness and rage are beyond justified. Their siblings made a huge mistake here. If they had done the same thing with Camille in Davina's place all hell would break loose as a result.

By the time Klaus's next announcement registered past their ears, it left a motionless stunned Kol halted to the ground, his brow narrowing confused if he heard correctly and from Klaus of all people.

As soon as Klaus says it, followed by a reassuring nod and a terminated look about him, he looked between Kol and Davina and she felt her eyes widen considerably at once.

'You are not going to lose the woman you love brother; we are going to bring Davina back'

 

/

There are moments that mark your life,

moments when you realize nothing will ever be the same

And time is divided into two parts,

before this

and after this


	2. Running Out Of Time

\- Running Out Of Time

I love you

Nothing and nobody

Not even time

Will change that  
/

Alarmed at the limited amount of time remaining to seal this and finalize what should have been done well before now, Kol gulped as he gazed towards the candle that Davina was linked towards. One quench of a flame and it's over; that candle is the time bomb in this wretchedly problematic equation.

There were out of options now.

In a thousand years, there wasn't one moment where Kol felt the true definition of feeling petrified.

Eyes ventured home and he exhaled a large breath as the distraught and fears upon Davina only intensified but without a single word, they both exchanged a look that spoke more than any words could do between them stuck in this anguish.

Without dropping eye contact from one another, Kol fumbled to retrieve his phone in the region of his jacket pocket. He directly dragged the device to his ear and waited for the buzzing on the other end to cease, 'Vincent, slight change of plan, I need you to take Davina's body and bring her to the compound right now, we are bringing her back here and now'' he instructed, not exactly in the mood for please along with thank you, he was sure there was no doubt hanging up right then not allowing Vincent to even utter a response; Kol left the witch with reasonable confusion with the sudden plea. For the first time Kol found himself putting further trust in someone that though he was aware cared for Davina currently it was someone other than himself and as it stands Justifiably no-one he trusts any longer with her; however as it stands Vincent was the only one and witch that could be trusted with Davina period right now.

As he hung up instead of meeting his siblings' reaction, he jerked his head back merely to Davina and nodded continuously to her; though it was some reassurance towards her, it was a silent this is ending now love to her. Doing this purely thinking of her, it seemed to have some effect and some reassurance to Kol himself by doing it. Davina found herself standing motionless afraid to truly believe this would happen now. Almost as if something may occur any second now and take them away from one another, from Marcel and finish what his siblings were about to start. She couldn't comprehend that it actually was about to happen, she was overwhelmed and exhausted emotionally, mentally..that list goes on. Considering every single thing that has happened up to now, that deliberating weight that suffocated her; they were rightly weary to have faith that this would go off without a hitch now.

Inhaling deeply keeping her eyes peeled to Kol's her panic was evident in her eyes, the fear and all Kol yearns for is to grab her, hold her, ease the pain away and never let go.

Kol felt his throat constrict whilst observing her when addition to that alone, out of the blue regardless of the company surrounding the two a familiar set of three sincere words left Davina's lips. 'I love you', it echoed in his ears for a moment. The urge to restate the truth to him was too overpowering even now. Davina couldn't deny the sense of pride that came with easily being able to read Kol that was a bold statement in itself; it was safe to admit she was undeniably the first to be able to see past this Original, no matter what. Presently despite the rage that lived in the depths of his eyes that bore into hers, his guilt and misery exposed itself solely towards her, unintentionally the true agonizing torture that suffocated Kol screamed out to her. It pained her to see him this way, regardless of the severity of the situation it was vital for Davina to make sure this guilt didn't further consume him, it was vital to express her truth because at the end of this she was entirely positive of three things; she loved him, this was not his fault and with everything up to now to believe this would go smoothly would be foolish to have faith in. Foolish she wasn't, as soon as there was a reason for hope the constructing numbness that consumed her she had no doubt would depart. But she had to say them.

The possibility of one last time hung between the two.

Through a deadly front, magnified rage and an aggressive treacherous grasp that only intensified by the seconds, even Kol Mikaelson couldn't resist the incontrovertible genuine smile that took over as the words hung in the air. I love you; it was everything to Kol to hear her unexpectedly verbalize that at that moment and yet she still in spite of what happened that love hadn't been compromised.

Klaus smugly raised an eyebrow at the admission glancing back and forward between the pair and if anything the declaration triggered Freya to stare away, the profession of their love further made her feel worse.

Choosing to overlook the company at that moment since for this moment their usual privacy was out the window. The sting in his heart was evident as he swallowed a lump in his throat, all he desired and craved was to cradle her beautiful face, be able to physically touch her, hold her close and knock the breath out of her in senseless ways only he is capable of doing. The only real thing in his life was out of touch and the torment and agony it produced were exposed between the two. The fury in the time bomb that appeared though Kol though it lingered, it grew fainter when it came to Davina. When it came to them both. There was no hostility towards her and that was clear.

An expression of what could only be described as utter endearment and adoration emerged purely in his love's direction. Minus any means of rational thoughts aware though a lot could be expressed there was no need. She knew as did he.

But this wasn't a goodbye.

It couldn't be.

Her name leaves his lips in a breathless manner and she easily smiles, it's that authentic beam that is without a doubt the most beautiful vision that Kol has ever set upon. That real one that lights up any room, the most innocent picture and it's an exquisite sight that he will ensure remains no matter what.

It's his smile.

If only she truly knew what that smile meant and did to Kol Mikaelson, the deadliest Original who truly knew no limits. That was until she came along, until that smile was brought into his life, setting off a heart that was factually dead inside the confines of his chest; it doesn't need to beat to stay alive, yet it hammers because of this girl, her love and although that was a human trait it was one that Kol was guilty to relishing in. Davina and she only knew how to do this, among her ways that she only knew and basked in doing to the deadliest Original. Somehow it beats for her.

To Davina, his sincerity, humility, and adoration were always constant. She knew what she meant to him, there was no doubt with their love. An outsider would have to be literally blind to dismiss what was palpable between the couple. She was it and then some for Kol and he was undoubtedly the love of her life. That wasn't something you let go off even when it's this close to slipping away; beyond their control. It only took a thousand years but Davina was the love that not only did Kol not desire prior to the events that occurred a year ago; nonetheless it wasn't something that he ever saw coming, that life and being this person wasn't meant to happen for him. But it did, inevitability experiencing the desire to want to be alive, feel alive in addition to experiencing being unconditionally loved by another, by her, ultimately Davina has not only become the true love Kol didn't know he always needed and deserved but she was his home. She was his everything.

Kol decided to once again ignore Klaus and the stares that went their way in the seconds as he gazed at Davina intently. 'Darling, I love you', the bitterness in Kol's tone vanished with her, the sincerity as he emphasized each of the three not so little words back to her into the silent room was evident, he wasn't one to hide his feelings not with her as private as they were with their relationship and one another. He wouldn't dare to at this moment.

Davina felt herself surrender to a beam of a smile as her lips lifted up at Kol which he thoroughly savored in the converted expression she straight away gave into with his own confession. She tilted her head slightly and it took three words, his comforting glances he passed her way, silent communication between the two for any trapped hesitation to dissipate – for now.

Like a switch, it was fascinating to bear witness to Kol of all people be this way, Klaus had to prevent himself to not snicker sensitive it wasn't the time. Yet a small smile presented itself to them, it was a sight that's for sure. It wasn't an exaggeration to admit it may be the first time ever Klaus not only saw but heard Kol voicing his love to another; it was unheard of when it came to Kol Mikaelson. Then again, it was the first time he overheard another declare their love towards Kol. After a thousand years, his young brother had found not only someone who accepted the real him, embraced it entirely but adored and loved him for him.

/

I Won't Ever Let You Go

It wasn't long until unfortunately, a wary expression took home all over again upon The Claire witch as soon as a familiar sound of tires screeching through the compound; coming from the direction of the back entrance. The new development triggered Kol's jaw to become rigid; the expression he wore became rightly cautious. Though this meant Vincent had without pulled through minus any hesitation, what's more this wasn't a negative transition it just meant the reality was caving in on them. It was happening in a matter of moments now and the rush of anxiety, the uncertainties; flooded through them couldn't be shaken.

The atmosphere took on an eerie silence for a fleeting moment; the tense heavy silence was instantly recognizable between the four. Simultaneously heads shifted to the closed door at the rear entrance that usually wasn't in use. However, considering this would mean Vincent drove with Davina's body in tow and considering the sun had yet to set it was a smart thought on the ex-regents part. Fortunately, every single thing taking place pierced in the two Original's earshot at once, instantly on alert.

Davina and Kol's glances broke momentarily as he ran his eyes towards the back entrance picking up on the car's brakes jerk and a door open suddenly next.

"Kol," Kol nods, his name coming out from Klaus beside him then, his older brother placed a hand upon his shoulder noticing if he got too close with Freya still under Kol's grasp that very grasp tightened instinctively; Klaus felt Kol tense up immediately as he set a hand upon him and his expressions he saw upon his brother were varied.

Observing Kol constantly glances back and forward between Davina, Kol's discomfort towards it all manifested. He wasn't about to leave this spot, Davina or the backstabbing sister he held too close for her own comfort to go and assist even though he knew he should leave.

To their surprise, it was Klaus who spoke up as soon as the light bulb and realization upon this hesitation dawned, ''I'll go then shall I?'' he suddenly announced prior to turning and wordlessly exiting the room.

Aimlessly eyes shot back inspecting Davina but this time he smiled at her. 'It's okay now love, I'm not making a mistake trusting these people again and leaving you, it's nearly over now' he vowed, what is more, is the words hit hard in more ways than one. A moment's distraction could very well mean even now they would both be deceived for a second time. It wasn't a chance he'd take and Davina's relieved expression spoke volumes at his admission, a promise.

'Kol -' began Freya to Kol's astonishment.

The silence hung in the air up until unable to take any more, the switch flipped back.

In an instant, it was as if what his own sister had sought out to do and almost achieve with the love of his life clashed cursorily back with a heart-wrenching sting. Speedily and a swoosh later without warning Freya felt herself pushed roughly against the stone pillar nearby. Kol pinned her and directly rubble began to crumble beneath their feet with the force he trapped her against. Instinctively she struggled with a pained gasp –

''Dear sister, you are going to co-operative if you know what's good for you'' he threatened outraged at the audacity that she would even attempt any communication after what she did. Refusing to take his darkened eyes off her, he detected the instant his veins became apparent as he lashed out, turning red, blood-shot round his eyes, his vampire aspect surfaced causing Freya to jolt against his hold in fright.

He looks at her for a long moment, examining her face with an expression that's dark in addition to serious. 'Kol, I'm - ' Freya quavered as he cut her off with a wave of his hand followed by a shake of his head, he knew what she was about to voice but he wouldn't listen to any pity apology that he knew well she didn't mean.

'KOL let her go' a startling shout rang through the room; nonetheless Kol simply rolled his eyes as a stern glare took home upon him.

His brother had remarkable timing he'd give him that.

Gritting his teeth, Kol loosened his grip concluding it wasn't worth it at that moment, 'If you harm her again or so much as damage a single strand of hair upon her beautiful head I won't be responsible for what happens next'' he stated prior to hesitantly releasing his grip fully upon Freya for the first time since this happened.

The eldest Mikaelson only just caught herself almost sinking beneath as soon as her brother released his grip on her. Klaus reached an arm out for her which she accepted, inhaling deeply her arm instantly shot up in attempt to soothe the throbbing ache that remained and worsened as she stood up with the support now from Klaus. No words were passed between the two but a silent nod.

There was a pregnant pause and for the briefest moment, all that could be heard was the patter of leather shoes hitting the marble floors as Vincent made his presence known. The ex-regent approached carrying Davina's body gently in his arms and a large backpack upon his shoulders. Not knowing what he was walking into he stopped for a second as his eyes fell beneath and shot upon Elijah and Marcel unconscious on the floor.

Swallowing slowly as if painful Kol's eyes shot towards Davina in Vincent's arms, she's asleep he told himself silently with the remainder that his sleeping beauty will be woken up in a matter of minutes now. Upon stepping into the Compound to begin with Vincent was struck with an uneasy feeling, a justified confusion between Kol's desperate call moments ago to the present in the middle of the room, one Original unconscious on the floor, Marcel beside him and various expressions greeted him in the room. Aware of some change, some shift since not too long ago - that apprehensive feeling spread as he looked at the scene beneath and it didn't go unnoticed 'Do I want to even ask?' he questioned to no one in particular eying the scene with a hint of curiosity, 'Oh you know mate, deceitfulness will get you a snapped neck' chimed in the voice of Kol with a sarcastic smirk and that was confirmation enough that Elijah was his handy work with the added hand gesture towards the knocked out brother.

Deciding on any more questions Vincent raised an eyebrow but was interrupted as Kol appeared beside him all of a sudden. Eyes watched as he apprehensively lowered, his own eyes closed on their own accord as he pressed a slow tender kiss upon Davina's forehead; caressing her cheek he evidently needed a second. Disregarding the sudden coldness that corrupted his girl, it took a lot to not overthink this now and stare at her like this again when all he could concentrate on was the end goal here. Those rosy cheeks would be returning very soon and he'd make sure of it. Not being able to comfort her or have any physical contact with one another as she hung on in that circle was damaging – understatement. With a wounded expression from the blinding pain that taunted him again, he slowly let go but straightaway met her gaze steadily nearby a poignant look came between them both.

Overwhelmed at the scene, a small smile formed on her lips as she watched Kol and for the first time Vincent followed Kol's eyes and met her gaze in the circle, ''Ready to come home kid?''

The question could be laughed at easily considering how even saying yes in a response seemed like such an understatement, however, a few silent nods on her part and a true smile that followed was unquestionably enough confirmation regardless.

''Yes, please'' she answered contentedly, for the first time the hint of hope in Davina's tone couldn't be disguised. Though the second the words were breathed out of her, her eyes instantly at the word home left Vincent's and the only one she found herself staring at through it all was Kol.

Now there was a reason for hope.  
/

\-----

That moment

when you are hit with a realization

Home wasn't a place

It was here

Safe in those arms

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: All I ask is please let me know what you thought, any kind of review beyond makes my day, it without a doubts fuels the confidence issue I have getting slowly back into writing and especially more than a one shot but if we've talked at all or on twitter you'll know I'm nothing without my rambling and my denial as said before with Davina and Kolvina and this alone will lead me with this writing process.
> 
> Thank you so much for the reviews and I hope this new chapter doesn't disappoint, definitely fluff which is very much intended.
> 
> unbeta'd at the moment, all mistakes are mine and been out of English class a while so please forgive me there.
> 
> Twitter; Ohgivemelove_
> 
> Kellie Marie xo

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I think it's time a change of what frankly should have happened in 3x20 should be written. I could rant about that statement but I'll spare you all that, I'm sure it goes without saying that Davina should have never been in that situation at all let alone going that way, me and my denial will stay with all of that and Kolvina.. Unlike my previous fic I don't plan on making myself sob into my keyboard anymore or you, sorry about that! But I would greatly appreciate a comment, let me know, anything... more coming?!
> 
> unbeta'd at the moment, all mistakes are mine and been out of English class a while so please forgive me there.
> 
> Twitter; Ohgivemelove_
> 
> Kellie Marie xo


End file.
